


If You're Broken, I Will Mend You

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, stylinshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry gets attacked on the street, Nick and Louis both find themselves helping him through the ordeal, and all three of them start to rely on each other in a way they never imagined they needed.</p><p>Now with a <a href="http://8tracks.com/ceresc21/if-you-re-broken-i-will-mend-you">fanmix!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read a fic like this, and I couldn't find one, so I decided to write it myself. It was very spur of the moment, so new chapters might come a bit slowly, please bare with me. I will get them out as fast as possible. Title from "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimer: I don't know about medical stuff, so some of this is probably inaccurate.

Harry swayed back and forth to the steady beat of the music blaring loudly in his ears. The air around him was thick with the smell of sweaty bodies and his own breathing blended together with the music hovering in the air, or so it seemed. Lights flashed and flickered, glow sticks waved, people danced on chairs and boxes and the DJ played tune after tune of the hot new hits and remixes and it was just the picture of a perfect Friday night. All the boys were out, save for Zayn, who was MIA as usual. Niall was chatting up some girls, Liam had tucked himself away in a corner at the moment, and then there was Louis. Harry could see him clear as day, dancing his cute little bum off nearby some girl on the boxes. She was probably thrilled to death. Harry saw Louis look over in his direction and give a cheeky little wink, and he smiled. Louis then leaned in and whispered something to the girl, before hopping off the box.

Harry quirked his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Harry! Harry!”

His thick brown curls whipped around his head as Harry turned to the sound of Louis’ voice, echoing toward him from across the crowded club floor. Louis came bounding over to him, looking a bit tipsy and covered in glitter, glow bracelets adorning his wrists. That big sunshiny grin plastered on his face. Louis smiled, “What are you doing standing here Hazza? Come on, let’s dance!” Louis’ soft voice seemed to almost get lost among the bass beats thumping through the air. He grabbed for Harry’s arm and pulled him closer, swaying with the sound. 

Harry let himself be pulled into Louis, their hips fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces. He couldn’t keep the bashful grin from his face, and wondered if anyone around them noticed the two boys from One Direction dancing so intimately together. “Actually I’m heading out!” Harry spoke loudly over the music, “I told Grimmy I’d be over to his at one.”

“Is it already one?” Louis asked. “Huh.” He nuzzled back into Harry’s chest. 

If Louis was upset by this turn of events, Harry couldn’t tell. He may have had a few too many drinks in him by now to really care. But still he felt like people were starting to take notice, so he promptly took Louis by the shoulders and held him still. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Yeah. Guess I’ll go find Niall.”

“Yeah, of course.” Harry leaned down for a kiss. Not something he would normally do in public, but it was so dark and then had been here for hours and not seen a camera one, so Harry figured they could away with one if they were sneaky. Louis didn’t seem to notice though and had already wandered off into the crowd, leaving Harry mid-air with no lips to kiss. And that Harry was a bit disappointed by.

~~~

Over at his flat, Nick was just coming in from a late night out with the Breakfast crew, another karaoke shindig that featured Ian and Matt dueting “The Boy Is Mine” to a drunken screaming audience. Nick got up and did some Kelly Clarkson, and Fiona provided backup vocals by singing “na, na, na” when appropriate. Now he was waiting for Harry to come over. They’d have a hot chocolate, crawl into bed together, and probably fall asleep with the TV on. It was a Friday night, so he could sleep in tomorrow. Which he fully intended to do. 

Nick did love his friendship with Harry. It wasn’t tawdry like some people suspected, he genuinely cared for him. Ok, yes he had imagined what it would be like if they sucked each other off and he’d be lying if he said he never wanted to fuck Harry against the shower stall and leave bruises on his shoulders for a week, if not for Louis. He wasn’t using Harry or whatever other manner of silly rumours sometimes got spread about them. It was purely friendship.

He looked around at his messy living room, throw pillows askew, several pairs of shoes and a discarded trousers lying on the floor, some old magazines on the coffee table, and he knew Harry wouldn’t mind a bit of it. It really saved on clean-up. People had no idea how lazy he could be sometimes. Aimee had once boycotted coming over until he gave the place a good scrub. 

His mobile rang for the hundredth time tonight, and he smiled at the name on the screen, “Where are you Harold? Get over here so we can get cozy.” 

“I’m coming. I’m like two blocks away.”

“Excuse me? Are you walking? By yourself?”

“I’m a big boy Grimmy. You’re so close to the club, there’s nobody out, I can walk a few city blocks on my own.”

“What about Louis? Did he whine when you told him you were spending the night with me?” 

“Nick.” Harry’s tone turned serious. He could accept that Nick and Louis weren’t fond of each other, but he didn’t care for Nick’s taunting. 

“Sorry sorry sorry, I won’t. Just hurry up and get here, I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.”

Nick tossed his phone onto the couch cushions, and dashed up to his room to slip into his pajamas. 

~~~

Louis had gathered Niall and Liam, who both by this time were fairly drunk themselves. Louis was surprised to find he was the most sober of the bunch, and therefore the most responsible. “Come on lads, let’s pack it up and go home.” 

“Aw Lou.” Niall groaned, “You’re supposed to be the fun one. The night is young mate. I’m still standing.”

Liam started humming something, earning him a puzzled look from both the other boys. “I’m still standing. Elton John.” Niall and Louis just sighed and quietly dismissed him. “Harry would’ve laughed.” Liam muttered.

“Speaking of, where is Harry?” Niall questioned, looking around for their lost band mate.

“Off to Grimmy’s place.”

“And you let him go?”

“I’m not his mother Niall, he can go where he wants.” Louis stated.

“Yeah but you hate Grimmy.”

“I don’t hate him. We just don’t mesh that well.” 

“I bet he'd rather mesh with Harry anyway.” Liam commented. Niall and Louis didn't laugh at that joke either.

~~~

Harry trudged across the empty streets of Primrose Hill, hands buried in his pockets to try and keep as low a profile as possible. The occasional person he passed didn’t even seem to look his way, so everything was going according to plans. He was dressed to match the dark, and he was quite tall. He imagined in the dark he cut quite an intimidating figure. Up ahead a group of four boys were coming toward him, they were quite loud, jumping around and shoving each other, as boys tended to do. They don’t look to threatening, but Harry knew it was better safe than sorry, so he continued walking with his head down. This resulted in him bumping into one of them, which he quickly apologized for. 

“Hey!” He heard one of the boys call out, “Hey! I know you!” This time he felt a hand at his back, grabbing onto his hoodie. “You’re in that boy band, aren’t ya? The one direction?”

“Um…” Harry hesitated. He wasn’t one to judge by looks, but these boys did not look like their fans, and the tall one, nearly taller than him, still had hold of his hoodie. 

“Yeah, I recognize you. You’re the queer one.”

“One of them anyway.” Another remarked and they all laughed.

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable, and he attempted to back away. He didn’t want things to turn ugly. He moved to get away from them, and found the same tall boy stepping directly in front of him, staring down his nose at him. 

“We say you could leave?”

“Excuse me, it’s nice to meet you, but I’m just off to a friend’s house right now.”

Harry felt himself being grabbed and pulled back into a nearby tree. One pinning him there and the other three crowding around him. “Please, I don’t want any trouble. I’m just going to see a friend.” He felt someone kick him in the stomach and he doubled over, crying out at the pain. 

“You think this is a good idea? Beating up on one of them? We could get arrested.” The fourth one commented, he was the one who had pulled Harry into the tree.

“We could get arrested anyway, might as well make it worth our while.” The one in the hat said. He was hit in the stomach again, punched this time, and gasped as the breath was knocked out of him.

“Please, please, stop. I won’t tell anyone. I won’t.”

“You know what? You talk too much kid.” He saw the boy’s fist being raised, and Harry shut his eyes as a torrent of hands and feet came down upon him, from all angles it seemed. He wasn’t sure when he had fallen over until after he became aware of the cold concrete under his skin. Hugged his arms tight around his middle to protect himself in some form, and wished he could reach for his phone, that someone would come along and save him. Before long he could do nothing but give in to the pain. 

~~~

It was nearing half past one now, and Nick was sat on his sofa staring at his front door waiting for it to open at any moment. “Fucking hell Styles, where are you?” He reached for his phone again, and rang Harry up. It rang and rang and rang again until Harry’s voicemail came on. Nick hung up, and just dialed straight again. Again, it went to voicemail. This time after he had hung up, it rang back. There was Harry’s name on the screen, and he smiled and shook his head almost in a “told you so” sort of way. “Harry? Harry, I can hear you breathing.” He paused, and there was still no response. “What are you doing silly boy? Harry!” 

Nick knew he wasn’t still at the club because there was silence in the background. But the only noise coming over the phone was Harry’s steady breathing. 

Not two seconds later, his front door creaked upon and he shut his phone, standing up with a smirk and a hand on his hips. “It’s about time. What took so long? And why are you calling me? Thought maybe you got lost and I would have too….” Nick stopped, taking in the sight before him. Harry’s hair was mussed with bits of grass in it, a black eye starting to form, and his face and neck all bruised. His lip was cut and bleeding, as well as his nose. His jeans were torn at the knee, shoes gone and he cradled himself around his ribs like it hurt to move. Nick also saw the cut across his temple, as if he’d been hit by something sharp. “Harry? Oh my god.”

“Can you call somebody? Nick? I need help.” He limped another few steps before Nick saw that he was going to collapse and Nick rushed over to catch him before he hit the floor. Setting down on the ground with Harry cradled in his arms, Nick brushed his messy fringe away from his face, and grappled for his phone with his free hand.

“Harry. Harry stay awake! Talk to me! Harry? Harry!”


	2. Chapter 2

Louis came rushing into the Emergency Room, the white hot silence of the hospital immediately feeling like it was closing around him when he pushed through the doors. Nick saw him standing there, looking lost, beanie clutched in his hand, and he called out. 

“Louis! Over here!” 

Stepping away from the nurses’ station, he hurried over to Nick and briefly found himself in a moment of awkwardness. Did they hug, because of the occasion? They didn’t normally hug, so it seemed odd they would hug now? But isn’t that what people did in this situation? Louis quickly decided that seemed most right, and pulled Nick into a short unexpected hug.

“Where is he? What happened? Who else knows?”

“Slow down, ok? No one. You’re the only one I called.” 

Louis pulled his mobile out of his pocket, “Well that won’t last long, once people get word he’s here it’ll be madness. I better call management and fill them in so they can handle it.” 

“Aren’t the nurses sworn to secrecy or something?” Nick asked.

Louis looked puzzled, “No, we’re in a boy band not a cult.”

Nick didn’t know who he was calling. Who handled this sort of situation? Simon? Or maybe that rude Katie woman he had met once? Louis started talking in a very business-like tone sounding quite different from the bouncy young boy he normally was. A nurse was approaching them, and Nick got up from his chair, nudging Louis’ shoulder just so, signaling for him to wrap up the conversation. 

“You were the one who came in with Mr. Styles correct?” she asked Nick.

“Yes, but this is uh…” He glanced at Louis, “He’s uh….you should tell him what’s going on as well.”

“Right. Well your friend took quite the beating tonight.”

“Beating?!” Louis exclaimed. He looked over at Nick, who gnawed at his lower lip and avoided eye contact. 

“Yes. He’s got several cuts and contusions on his face, excessive bruising on his chest, bruised ribs, a cracked collarbone, and…”

“There’s more?”

“A slight concussion. He’s lucky, whoever did this took it easy on him. Could’ve been a lot worse.”

“This is taking it easy?” Louis exclaimed.

“I’ve seen people unconscious for weeks after random attacks like this. Your friend would be awake if not for the medication we’ve given up right now, and he was talking to us very coherently. So yes, he’s lucky.” The nurse continued, “It’ll take a few weeks, but he should heal just fine, as long as he gets some rest and doesn’t do anything to strenuous. It’s not his physical injuries I’m worried about though. Usually after an incident like this the person becomes very sensitive to other people around him, especially strangers or large crowds. That could take a few more months to get over, depending.”

“Depending on what?” Nick asked.

“On him. And who he’s with.” She scribbled something down on her clipboard, “We’re keeping him overnight just to make sure everything is okay, but he should be fine to go home tomorrow. You can both go in and see him if you want.” 

Nick and Louis looked to each other, the nurse leaving them, and they turned to walk down the lonely white corridor.

~~~

The two of them hovered in the doorway, listening to the beeping machines surrounding Harry’s bed. Louis’ throat was dry, he gulped down a breath trying to keep his composure. He was not going to cry here in front of Nick Grimshaw. But he hadn’t seen Harry until just now, he didn’t expect Harry t look as he did, face so black and blue. Louis wanted to hold him, stroke his hair, and tell him he was safe now. He wished he had gone with him. He wished he knew who had done this so they could be dealt with. He felt Nick rest a hand on his shoulder, and he glanced over. 

“He’ll be alright.” Nick said assuredly. 

“I know. It’s just…why did it have to happen to him? I mean it shouldn’t happen to anyone. But why Harry? Harry never hurt anyone. Harry’s the nicest person in the world. Why would punk jerks think they needed to…” Louis took a breath, trying to relax as Nick rubbed his shoulders. A gesture he appreciated. “I need to call the others boys, and Anne, they should hear it from me.” He stepped back into the hallway, pulling out his mobile. 

“Are you staying?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, I think I will for a bit longer.” Louis replied. “You’re not?”

He got a shrug in reply, “Not much else we can do tonight. Thought I would come pick him up in the morning and take him to my house, but you’ll be here so…”

“Actually I think that’s a good idea. The paps are always outside our house, fans come, it’s crazy. The nurse said Harry needs to rest and I feel like he could rest a lot better at your place. So if you don’t mind, can he…?”

“Of course. Harry’s always welcome.” Nick stated. Louis smiled, accepting the reply. “And…you are too.”

“Really?” Louis inquired.

“Yes. He needs you there, I know he will. And besides if I didn’t extend the invitation to you as well I think Harry would have my ass.”

“I’d rather Harry didn’t have your ass if it’s all the same to you.”

Nick bit at his lip, holding back a giggle. “If you need a ride in the morning, want to seem less conspicuous, just call me.” He patted Louis on the back, and simple goodbye, and headed back down the hallway while Louis started dialing numbers for Harry’s mum and the other boys.

~~~

The next morning Harry woke to a dull throbbing in his head, and before his eyes were even open he could feel the sting of the sun on his face. He groaned and reached to pull the covers over his head, shifting in the bed, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his side, “Ahhh!” He cried out at the unexpected pain, turning to bury his head into the pillow, which only made the pain hurt worse. He felt like he was about to cry.

Louis’ eyes shot open and he sat up in the chair, taking a moment to get his bearings. He stretched and yawned, realizing he was still in Harry’s hospital room. He sincerely hadn’t meant to fall asleep here, but Liam had kept him on the phone forever and then he was petting Harry’s curls, feeling all calm and soothing. The next thing he knew it was daylight.  
“Hazza?” Louis went to stand, his limbs achy from being scrunched in a rather small chair all night. Harry was turned on his side, arms wrapped around his middle, face buried into his pillow. “Harry, you’re gonna pull your IV out love, stop.” Louis touched his shoulder, trying to ease him back the other direction.

Harry groaned, peering up at him through blurry eyes, “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Louis knelt down, Harry had grabbed his hand and was now squeezing it quite tightly. 

“I was going to see Nick and I…” he gasped, “Those boys! They…” Harry looked down at his body, as if he just realized where he was, “Louis, am I in the hospital?”

“Yeah. Nick brought you after you collapsed on his living room floor last night. My god Harry, I don’t know how you managed to walk there after you got attacked. I don’t think I could’ve done that.”

Harry smiled up at him. Louis went to the foot of the bed and took off the clipboard that listed all of Harry’s injuries and some other medical jargon he wasn’t sure of. “Here, this says what’s wrong with you. I think it feels worse than it is right now.”

“It feels like hell.” Harry took the clipboard from Louis and started looking it over, his eyes wide as he drank in his own injuries. “I have all that?”

“They said you were lucky and it could’ve been a lot worse. But they also said they just need to give you some pain meds and you could go home today.”

“That’s all I want is to go home right now, and be in our bed.”

“Well…not our bed exactly.” 

“What?”

“Um…well I knew eventually the media would get word of what happened and you being here and you know how they love a good story. The nurse already told us you needed to rest and not to do anything strenuous, and what’s more strenuous that having paparazzi outside your window? So, I asked Nick if you could stay with him.”

“But…Louis what about you? I don’t want to be away from you!”

“I know! I know!” Louis put his hands in Harry’s hair, “That’s why Nick invited me to stay as well.”

Harry took a deep breath, as if he were allowing the information to sink in. “This seems a bit crazy. I mean, I’m sure I’d be fine at our house. And I don’t want to inconvenience Nick. And besides that, aren’t people going to think its weird the two of us temporarily living with him, what’s management going to say? And what about the press stuff and interviews we have coming up? I have to go. I…”

“Shhh…” Louis silence him with a kiss, “Harry you scared me half to death last night. Can you please just stop and trust me when I say I am taking care of everything?”

Harry leaned back with a sign, then noticing the young nurse who was standing in the doorway. “Oh. Hello.”

“Would you like to go home, Mr. Styles?”

“Please?” Harry whimpered. 

~~~

Nick was sat on the curb waiting by his car when Louis and Harry came out the front door, Louis with his arm gently around Harry’s waist as he led him along. Nick stood to greet the boys, holding his arms open for a hug.

“Please don’t hug me, I’m so sore.” Harry said, looking sad. Nick could see the bandages peeking out from under his clothes.

Nick dropped his arms and looked a little sad himself. “How do you feel?”

“Like I was thrown into a pile of rocks and then I slept there all night.” 

Louis stepped forward, holding up the paper bag in his hand, “They gave him something to put on his cuts, and something for the pain, and they said he’ll probably have little headaches every now and then for a few more days. But if they get worse we need to bring him back here right away.”

“What counts as worse?” Harry asked.

“I think if worse happens, you’ll know.” 

Louis hopped in the back while Harry walked around to the passenger seat and Nick got back in, adjusting his mirrors and meeting Louis’ eyes in the reflection. It was new for Louis, trusting Nick like this. More so trusting him with Harry. The boys hadn’t been too fond of the idea, and Anne had tried to insist that Harry come home to stay with her, but Louis knew he wouldn’t want that. Harry never wanted to make himself feel like an inconvenience. 

When they got to Nick’s place, Harry silently got out of the car and looked toward the front door. Nick standing in the doorway as Louis stood beside him. “Well don’t just stand there and act like you’ve never been here before, Harold.” Harry frowned at the nickname that Nick and Louis both used these days. He wasn’t sure who started it, and usually he didn’t mind it, but right now it just sounded patronizing. So he trudged up the stairs and Louis made to take his hand as he walked by, but he just pulled away. 

“Do you have my pain pills?”

“Uh yeah, in the bag.” Louis said. 

“Can you give me a couple? I think I’m just going to lie down a bit longer if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, sure.” Louis said, “If that’s what you want.” Louis hated to see Harry like this, in pain and so down on himself. Harry was the last person who would want to hurt anybody, so why would anybody want to hurt him. Louis couldn’t understand it. He imagined it was just a case of wrong place, wrong time. Like it could’ve been anyone walking down the street that night. 

“Hey Louis, I’ve got to go do some things for work. So will uh…will you two be alright?” Nick asked, grabbed his backpack from near the door, and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Yeah we’re fine.”

Nick nodded, “I know you are.” He gave Louis a half-smile, and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Louis to ponder the meaning behind his comment as he stared back at the tinted window of his car, and decided today he would walk instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been quite inspired lately, chapters coming a bit quicker than planned which is good. hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

The next few days Nick was out of the house a lot. He was always up for work before Louis and Harry would even think of getting out of bed, then usually gone all day. In the evening he would come home just long enough to make himself a quick meal and then he usually shut himself in his room watching TV until he went to bed. He’d barely talked to Harry and he certainly hadn’t made an effort to speak to Louis at all. Nick had come back to his house after the breakfast show wrapped today, went right back out, and now he was coming to change his outfit for dinner with Aimee. He didn't expect to see Anne coming out his front door. 

“Anne?! What are you doing here?” Nick felt stupid for asking the question the second it left his mouth, “Of course, you’re here to see Harry.” 

“And what about you Nick? Why aren’t you here with Harry?” Anne asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in that typical mum expression.

“I’ve been working. Louis’ here.”

“Look I appreciate your hospitality toward the boys and yes, Louis is here, but you’re his friend too Nick. Louis can’t handle it all on his own. Did you even know Harry was still having headaches? He didn’t tell you?”

“No, I haven’t talked to him, not really.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m….” Nick sighed, his shoulders dropped as he leaned against the doorframe across from Anne, her arms folded across her chest. “I’m scared. Anne you didn’t see him, that night, I was so scared. If anything ever happened to him, if I couldn’t help him, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“Nick, you’re a wonderful friend, and I’m so glad that Harry has you in his life. But you need to stop being scared and go and be in his life. He’s tough, you’re not going to break him. He needs you. And Louis understands that too, so you tell him if he thinks you’re being clingy that I told you, you both have my permission. Please be clingy with my son.” 

Nick nodded, reaching out to give Anne a hug. 

When he got inside Louis and Harry were both sat on the couch. They looked up when they heard the door shut. “Oh it’s you, the person who supposedly lives in this house.” Louis remarked, “Hardly remember seeing as how you’re never here.” He kept an arm protectively around Harry’s shoulders, who leaned into his touch. 

Nick came over and sat at the edge of the couch, “Harry, I’m sorry.” Harry turned to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I will be, from now on.”

“You promise?”

“Yes I promise.” 

The room fell quiet for a moment, and Nick looked over at the two boys holding each other on his sofa. “How about that hug now?”

Harry smiled, “Alright! Just…be gentle.” 

Nick moved closer, putting his arms around Harry and letting him lean ever so gently into a hug, a content smile on his face. Louis was silent, just reaching over to pat Harry’s leg. He said nothing as his boyfriend snuggled up to Nick.

~~~

Louis groaned, willing his eyes open, he wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. He reached for his mobile and looked at the clock. 22:38. He supposed he should wake Harry up and get them both to bed. Louis sat up and looked to the other end of the sofa where he expected to find the boy. But Harry wasn’t there. He was nowhere to be found in the room. 

“Hazza?” Louis called softly up the stairs, sure that Nick was already in bed and not wanting to wake up.

When he got to the room they were sharing he saw the lamp was on and smiled as he pushed the door open, expecting to see Harry’s mop of curls peeking out from beneath the covers. But when he got in the room, he found an empty bed, still made from this morning. 

“Harry? Where the hell did you go?” Louis walked into the bathroom, glanced back down the stairs for a light in the kitchen, and found no one. There was only one place he hadn’t looked now. He gulped, trying to be quiet as he pushed open Nick’s bedroom door, the light from the hall falling just so across his bed. There was Nick, looking more tall and gangly than normal with all the room he had to spread out in his own bed. And there beside him was Harry, tucked up into a pillow, hand casually resting across Nick’s stomach.

Louis shut the door and quietly sank down onto the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

~~~

“He was in bed with Grimshaw?” Zayn asked, a bit louder than Louis wished. He glanced around the room, but found everyone was too busy getting ready for this TV show to bother noticing their little conversation. “Louis?”

“Shhh…” Louis shushed him, “Don’t say it like that, not like that. They were just lying there…together.”

“Naked?”

“No!” Louis yelled this time, causing Liam and Niall to take notice. “No.” He said in a loud whisper, “They didn’t do anything, they were just in bed together.”

“Well how do you know they didn’t do anything?” Zayn asked. 

“Zayn, Harry is my boyfriend, he’s not going to cheat on me with Nick.”

“You sure?” Niall asked.

“Yes! Oh my god, not you too, Niall?” Louis exclaimed. “Nick is helping us out.” 

Niall held his hands up in defense, “Hey, you were the one who said Grimmy was spooning Harry.”

“I did not say spooning.”

“Boys?” The woman who was to be interviewing them called their attention. She was smartly dressed in a red suit and holding a small stack of notecards. Louis glanced at them, knowing they held all the questions she was supposed to address to them. In the interview briefing they had been told there would be a few questions about Harry’s incident, which management still hadn’t fully addressed. Louis knew exactly why too. Harry told them what the boys had said, how they had called him queer. But they wouldn’t print that. They couldn’t have people knowing Harry was essentially the victim of a hate crime. 

The four of them were sat there on a big couch, feeling a bit empty without Harry as the woman spoke and started asking them about the tour wrapping up, being back home, and then she breached the subject. 

“Now, our viewers will notice one of your group is missing today. Harry was unable to be with us today. Why is that?”

Liam took the floor first, “Harry is getting some rest at home right now. He had an unfortunate incident the other week, and he was injured. But he’s alright and recovering well.”

“I heard he got mugged. Is that true?” she asked.

Louis looked down, knowing what he had been instructed to say, the words on the tip of his tongue. But how was this fair to Harry? How did this help him? Louis could tell the truth, bring light to Harry’s attack. Maybe they could catch the guys who had attacked him, make it so they wouldn’t do anything like that to anyone else. 

“Louis?”

“Yeah, he was mugged. Jumped by some guys just because they wanted money. It’s terrible what some people will do.” He felt the bitter ironic sting of those words as he spoke them. “But he will be fine.”

“That’s good, you guys wouldn’t want to have to postpone your album release would you?” She laughed and it took every bit of Louis’ strength not to unleash his snark on her right there. How dare she imply that recorded their album was more important than Harry’s recovery. Louis felt Liam’s hand on his back, rubbing in small circles to relax him. 

“Let’s talk about that third album shall we?” She continued the conversation, starting to ask them more of the usual questions. She mentioned writing songs, to which they all agreed yes they would be writing a lot of their own material. “No songs about girlfriends this time I assume Louis?” 

“Hmmm?” Louis wasn’t expecting that question.

“Well you and Eleanor have been broken up for, what is it? Five months now? I assume songs about matters of the heart won’t be the first thing you’ll want to dive into.”

“Um… I’m well over Eleanor.”

“Oh? Are you dating anyone else at the moment then?”

“I’m uh….no, I’m just enjoying being single right now.” He put on a smile, though underneath he wanted to either punch this woman in the face or scream out his love for Harry. Maybe both.

~~~

That night when Louis got back to Nick’s place, he found Nick and Harry had made dinner. The kitchen was a mess, and Harry was happily sat at the table dishing out some sort of stew into a bowl. “Lou! You’re back! Just in time for dinner!” he smiled. “How was the interview?”

“Oh you know, same as always. The boys say hello.”

“Aww.” Harry lowered the spoon, “Why don’t they come over?”

“They’re coming this weekend. We’ve got a radio interview. You’re coming for that one right?”

“Yeah.” Harry said through a mouthful of food. 

Louis looked over his shoulder to Nick carrying in a bowl of stew, “Sit down Tommo, grab a bite.”

Louis went in a served himself up some dinner as well, came back and sat beside Harry and the three of them ate in silence for the most part. Harry asked a bit more about how the interview went and Louis filled him in, but left out what had been said about his attack. They finished their meal in silence, aside from Nick’s babbling about what was coming up on the show the rest of the week. When they finished, Louis cleared the table and Harry put the dishes in the washer, not noticing that Louis had left the room right after and already gone up to their bed.

“Lou? Grim and I are going to watch Countdown! Come on!” Harry called up the stairs. 

“No thanks Haz, I think I’m going to call it a night.” 

“Oh. Alright then.” 

Louis sighed, wandering into the bedroom. Maybe he shouldn’t have come to stay here after all.

~~~

Louis laid staring at the ceiling, arms behind his head and fringe falling in his eyes. He heard a soft knock at the door and smiled. “You don’t have to knock Harry, it’s your room too.” 

The door squeaked open, and Nick peered in. “Actually, it’s me.”

“Oh. You need something?”

“Well Harry was going to sleep in my room again tonight, because he said it’s more comfortable for him with his right side being all sore and everything. And he uh….we actually, were wondering if you’d like to join us.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Louis frowned.

“Louis, we’re not…”

“No thank you Nick. Goodnight.” 

Nick accepted his defeat, turning and shutting the door behind him. Louis folded his arms across his chest and turned over to face toward the wall, the faint light from the hallway shining in underneath his door. He heard them talking, heard Harry’s laugh, heard the door close, and then it was quiet. Louis thought he could fall asleep easily. But his mind was so busy. He was hurt, he was angry, he was lonely. He was the one supposed to be curling up with Harry, not Nick. 

After the longest half-hour ever of trying to get comfortable and go to sleep, Louis swallowed his pride and got out of bed, making his way to Nick’s room. He hovered in the doorway like a ghost.

“Lou?” Harry whispered, noticing him first.

“I’m here for you Harry, I’m not here for Nick, ok? I don’t care about him, and he’s just…stupid, and I…”

“Shut up and get in the bed Tomlinson.” Nick said, and Harry patted the bed. 

With a bashful smile on his lips, Louis padded over in his bare feet and climbed into the cushiony bed, curling up close to Harry, who was pressed into Nick’s side. Harry put his arm around Louis and Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck, breathing in the scent of his shampoo and the smell that was just Harry. Nick looked over at the boys, his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend, somehow he felt like he had given the task of looking after them. Even if he and Louis weren’t the greatest friends, even if he wasn’t the most responsible person, he loved Harry and he would do anything for him. And right now, looking down at Louis so happily curled into Harry, he thought just maybe he could love Louis too.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sat nervously on the examination table in the doctor’s office with Louis stood right beside him rubbing his back. “Don’t be nervous, Hazza. It’s just to see that everything’s healing properly.”

“Yeah, it’s just…I don’t know. The room’s making me feel a bit claustrophobic.” Harry stated, looking around the room. Louis leaned in and kissed his temple.

“It’ll be quick love, I promise.”

Harry only had to fidget a few moments more before the door opened, and a middle-aged woman with glasses stepped in. She introduced herself as Dr. Wicks, and offered her hand to Harry when introducing herself. He shook it tentatively, like he was touching a bomb about to go off. 

“How are you feeling Harry?” she asked, taking a seat in front of him.

“Alright I suppose.” 

“That’s good. Is there anything bothering you that you should tell me about?”

“No. But the um…the headaches. Sometimes my vision goes a bit blurry.”

“What?” Louis jumped in, “Harry you never told me that. That sounds like a concern. Is that a concern?”

Dr. Wicks held her hands up, “It’s not common, but it does happen. The only reason it would be a concern would be if I he was blacking out, vomiting, or experiencing any sort of short-term memory loss. Harry? Any of that happening?”

“No.” Harry shook his head.

“Well…you look much better than when you were last here. Your collarbone is just about healed, and most of your bruises have gone away. We just have to check on those ribs. And for that you’ll need to come with me to the x-ray room.”

Harry slid off the table gently until his feet touched the floor, “Can Louis come too?”

“Um…actually no he wouldn’t be allowed in the room with you.”

Harry sadly cast his eyes back at Louis, looking a bit like a lost puppy for a minute. Louis reached out to take Harry’s hands in his own, “its okay Harry. I’ll be right here waiting. You can trust the doctor. She won’t let anything happen. Alright? I’ll call Nick while you’re gone, give him an update.”

“Ok.” Harry said, leaning in to kiss Louis softly on the lips.

Louis watched him walk out of the room with the doctor before reaching for his mobile and scrolling through for Nick’s number.

~~~

“Hey! I heard Harry got a clean bill of health yesterday!” LMC chimed, greeting Nick as he walked through the door of the studio. “You must be glad. He’s been at your house for weeks now. Looks like all that TLC does him good.”

“Yeah well, he’s got Louis for that.” Nick replied.

“Aw, no. You too I’m sure.”

“What are we talking about?” Matt asked, walking in with an outline of the day in hand, heading directly for a chair opposite LMC where he would be sat to keep his eyes on Nick this morning. 

“Harry’s checkup yesterday. All good.” LMC said.

“Oh yeah?” Matt smiled, looking over at Nick, “That’s good news right? He and Louis can get back to their own home, do their popstar thing, life back to normal. As normal as it gets for the biggest boy band in the world I guess.”

“Yeah.” Nick sighed, “Back to normal.”

“Aw…you don’t want Harry to go, do you?” Ian remarked.

Nick bit at his lower lip, reaching up to tousle his already messy hair. He sighed as he looked up and saw everyone’s eyes on him, watching, waiting for an answer.

“No…but. It’s not…just Harry.” He said with a hesitation.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Ian stuttered, “You mean….”

“The annoying one as well?” Matt asked.

Nick just wasn’t in the mood this morning. “He’s not annoying Finchy, alright? He’s really funny and he's a nice person. So shut your mouth, alright?”

Matt was quite taken aback. Nick wasn’t much for defending people, he was a good friend but he usually left you to fight your own battles. To stick up for the eldest One Direction member, who he had never seemed too keen on in the past was a surprise. 

“Alright, got it. Um…I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s okay. Just, I don’t know if I want them to go home. I was thinking of asking them to stay longer.” 

“You think that would be a good idea?” Ian asked.

“I don’t know. I guess not. I just thought…maybe.” He sighed, “Like Louis would even go for that. He’s already afraid I’m going to steal Harry away from him. I sound really stupid don’t I?”

“No.” Fiona commented, “I think it’s nice.”

“Can you figure that out later though because we’ve got three minutes to air time?” Matt stated. 

Nick excused himself from the room for a moment, going into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He glanced back at his reflection, his eyes fixating on the droplets falling down his cheeks. “For fuck’s sake, snap out of it.” He grabbed a paper towel and patted his face dry, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open and walking back to the studio.

~~~

All throughout the show during the songs everyone noticed Nick didn’t seem himself. He was quieter, distracted, bringing everybody down really. Nick was their glue, he held this shambled radio show together. If he was off they were all off. Matt and Ian were trying to banter with him to keep up his spirits, and he did put it on well when he needed to do his links, but they could all tell he wasn't in high spirits.

The three and half hour show felt like 6 hours today. By the end of it Nick was ready to go home and stare mindlessly at his television while he figured this mess out. Louis and Harry were due in for some studio recording today so he would be alone for a while.

“Nick!” Fiona called his attention. “Look who’s here!” She pointed out the window into the live lounge where Louis and Harry were waving back like maniacs. For the first time all morning Nick cracked a real smile, standing up to open the door for them as they walked in. 

“Hi!” Harry exclaimed, looking quite cheerful. He threw his arms around Nick’s neck as he pulled him in for a hug. 

“Hi.” Nick hugged Harry tightly, and Louis just as tight too, “What are you doing here?”

“Harry wanted to come down and see if we could take you out to eat once you were done.” Louis said. 

“You’re okay with being here, Harry? Feel alright?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay. I mean, here is familiar and you’re here and it’s feels safe and, yeah…I’m good.”

Louis reached over to ruffle Harry’s curls, “You’ve been doing so good lately Haz.” 

“You guys are welcome to join us.” Harry said to the rest of the group.

“Aw, thanks Harry, but I think we’ll pass.” LMC replied.

“Yeah, we’ve all got some work things we have to do first.” Matt said. “Good to see you’re feeling better though.” 

Harry slipped his hand into Louis’ lacing their fingers together, his other arm linking with Nick’s as they walked out of the studio. Though out of ear shot now, everyone could see Nick’s eyes light up with laughter at something Harry said, Louis listening with equal eagerness. Nick said something to Louis, and the other boy laughed as well. It was obvious how well they all did complement each other, they all fit together like missing puzzle pieces. 

“Nick’s going to have a hard time with this, isn’t he?” Matt asked.

“Yeah.” Ian replied with a sigh.

~~~

The day went by flawlessly. Harry got a bit antsy in the restaurant, as it was crowded, and they were two popstars and a very popular radio DJ out together. But no fangirls approached, the server was polite, and Nick and Louis did their best to shield Harry from the group of paps they saw when they left. The rest of the day was spent at Nick’s flat. Watching telly, Louis napping and cuddled up to Harry, Harry doing a bit of cleaning and Nick telling him, “You don’t have too.” until he fell asleep on the couch as well.

That evening Harry made dinner and Nick promised to do dishes as a thank you for the meal, and for Harry cleaning up Nick’s mess earlier. Louis had left the table and returned to the sofa, soon met with Nick’s voice bellowing, “Oi! Tomlinson! You don’t get to play the husband in this little scenario. Get back in here!” 

Louis’ trudged back looking like a sad puppy. Harry even “awwwed” at him.

“While I have you two here…” Nick continued, “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about. Um…any idea when you might be moving out? You know, since Harold is making a good recovery.”

"We hadn't talked about it. Maybe another two weeks.” Louis replied.

“Why? You ready to get rid of us Grim?” Harry tauntingly poked Nick with the broom handle.

Nick turned away as he smiled, “Actually, no. I was hoping you both might consider staying…longer.”

“How much longer?” Harry asked.

“Indefinitely.” 

“You want us to live with you? Like..all the time?” Harry questioned.

“Yes.”

“But…I don’t know. Management already has a problem with me and Lou living together. We have to lie about it. Sometimes they make us spend nights apart. I mean what are they going to say if both of us are living with you. You’re already out, and neither of us are, and I don’t want to complicate your life. Have you really thought about this because I think…”

Nick grabbed the sides of Harry’s face, “Yes Harry. Yes. I have thought about it. It’s what I want. I’m sure. I want you to stay.”

Harry smiled, reaching his hands up to hold Nick’s wrists.

“It’s Harry you really want.” Louis murmured. “I’m just extra. I’m the free gift with purchase. You don’t really want it, but there it is in the bag anyway.”

“Louis I didn’t say that.” Nick stated.

Louis shook his head, “You don’t have too.” He sighed, “Well, I’ll let Harry decide and he can do whatever he wants to do. Maybe I should just move out now, give you guys more time to adapt.”

“Louis!” Harry snapped. 

“I want you to stay too you nutter.You’re just as important here as Harry is.” Nick remarked.

“Who you trying to convince? Me or yourself?” Louis turned to go toward the stairs.

~~~

“Stop being such a fucking diva! I’m inviting both of you to live with me!”

“You’re inviting Harry! Harry’s your best friend, not me!”

“He’s your boyfriend! I do have respect for that you know!”

“Could’ve fooled me the way you were hogging him all last week!”

“I wasn’t hogging him! I was giving him attention like he needed! Even Anne said I should be clingy!”

“Don’t use his mum to make excuses for you! You’d be just fine if I wasn’t even here!”

“I shared my bed with you! Both of you! Don’t you think that meant something?!”

“I don’t know Nick, did it? How many people have been in that bed with you? How many of them meant something?”

“Now you’re just being a twat!”

“Will you just leave me alone?!”

“Why do you act this way after everything Harry’s trying to do for you? He puts on a brave face every day for you, and I know he’s not as okay as he says he is and you’re just ready to get out of here so you act like you don’t notice. How is that fair to him?”

“You don’t know him better than I do!”

“I know a lot more than you give me credit for. I’m a good friend to Harry and I could be a good friend to you, but you treat me like shit no matter what I do!”

“Guys!” Harry called up the stairs, slowly inching his way up. He didn’t want to see the two most important people in his life at each other’s throats. It made his head hurt even more, all this yelling. Harry winced, he was getting a big headache that seemed to come out of nowhere. Sometimes they came in flashes, faded away in a few moments. He took another step and the pain seemed to resonate even harder. Harry grabbed the bannister.

“Guys!”

Harry stared down at the floor, his vising growing fuzzy around the edges. He was starting to feel dizzy and the pounding grew like someone was pressing on his head with a vice. His eyes were starting to hurt.

“Louis! Nick! Guys, I need you!”

Harry took another step, only a few steps from the top. He went down on his knees and reached out for the landing. 

“Louis!” He yelled again. The door was closed, and he could still hear them talking in raised voices. Reaching down to grab his shoe, he slipped it off his foot and stood back up. He lobbed it at the door and it hit with a loud thud, thunking to the floor. 

Harry clung to the bannister.

“Harry?” Nick poked his head out the door, “You okay?” He looked over and saw the state of his friend. “Oh fuck. Louis, hurry!” 

The door flew open and Harry saw the blurred figure of Nick rushing toward him as the ground seemed to shift from underneath him and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty much just pure smut all the way through. enjoy!

Harry felt a warm hand against his face, and felt himself being held against someone’s body. He wanted his eyes to open but his head hurt so much. “Hazza?” Louis’ voice. Full of concern. How could he worry Louis like this? And Nick. Nick was the one holding him right now he was sure. He could feel a strong set of hands holding his arms, and Louis’ voice softly drifting to his ears, calling to him but it was like he was so far away. Harry still felt like he was falling, like he needed to grab ahold of something and steady himself for safety, so he reached out. Whether or not he was fully aware of it, another hand came into to interlock with his own and he opened his eyes.

“You caught me.” Harry murmured.

Louis started back at him with worried eyes, “Harry…god, you scared me. You nearly fell down the stairs.”

“Scared both of us.” Nick replied, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

“We should call the doctor.” Louis stated, making to get him when Harry squeezed his hand tighter.

“No, don’t. Please? I just want to stay here, just lie down for a bit.” Harry moved to stand up, Nick helping him to his feet. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I mean she said blacking out was cause for concern and I don’t want…” Louis took a deep breath, his voice shaking, “I don’t want anything to happen to you Harry.”

“I think maybe we all need a lie down.” Nick said, “And after we’ll call the doctor, ok?”

Louis nodded his approval, and he followed Nick as he led Harry to the big bedroom. The covers were a jumbled mess, as Nick often neglected to make his bed, and Harry fell into the soft pile of blankets with a happy sigh. Nick crawled in beside him and Harry wasted no time getting in close. Louis stood at the edge of the bed.

“Come on Lou.” Harry said.

“I don’t know what this is.” Louis muttered. “I don’t understand why someone would attack you of all people. You’re the best person in the world. And I don’t understand how I’ve been living with Nick Grimshaw these past few weeks and I don’t have the urge to kill him, because I see how much he cares about you. And me. I feel like being here with both of you is somehow the weirdest and yet best thing that could’ve happened. I think…”

“Louis!” Nick yelled, “Shut up and get into bed.” 

Louis smiled, crawling in on the opposite side of Nick and nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder. He expected they would be sleeping, but Nick kept running a finger up and down his arm and teasing at the exposed skin where his shirt rode up, making Louis squirm.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to distract you."

“Well that’s not working.”

Harry sat up, a mischievous grin on his face, “If you want to know how to distract Lou, it’s all in the lips.” Harry signaled for Nick to swap him places, and Harry hopped over top of him so that he was in the middle now. Louis propped himself up on his elbows, looking Harry up and down, unsure of what he had in mind. Louis didn’t have time to question before Harry was pressing their lips together, the tip of his tongue playing just so against Louis’ mouth. He moaned at the feeling, and Harry pulled away. Louis’ eyes went sad at the sudden stopping. 

“Remember how much you like this Lou?” Harry asked, leaning in to kiss and bite at Louis’ neck. Louis tilted his head to one side to allow Harry access to his throat, humming at the feel of Harry’s warm lips. 

“Harry, you passed out not five minutes ago, don’t you think we should…” Louis pushed Harry back, “Don’t you think we should slow down?”

“I need to take my mind off things.” Harry said, returning to sucking at Louis’ neck, decorating it with a pretty purple bruise, while his hand slid down to fondle Louis’ through his loosely fitting shorts. Louis let his head fall back onto the pillow as Harry continued, tauntingly rubbing against the fabric. He felt Louis getting hard underneath his hands. 

Nick was sat up now witnessing the spectacle that was happening in his bed. He wasn’t sure what to do. His body was certainly responding, and they were in his bed, so technically he had every right to…do what? Join in? He had been teasing Louis but he was just trying to take his mind off of things, he didn’t think it would go this far. But by now Harry was straddling Louis, his shirt off, while Harry kissed and licked and nibbled all over Louis’ pretty tan skin. 

Their soft whimpers were intoxicating. 

As Harry snaked his way down Louis’ torso, continuing the onslaught with his mouth, Nick leaned in to capture Louis’ lips against his own. He had wondered what Louis’ would taste off. Tea and mint and something musky, but pleasant. Louis’ moaned into the kiss, and his hands came up to tangle in Nick’s hair. 

“So…” Harry muttered, “You want to suck him off?”

Nick looked over at Harry, whose fingertips were dancing around the brim of Louis’ shorts, and then back at Louis’. His pupils gone dark, lips kissed red and puffy. 

“Is that what you want babe?” 

Louis’ nodded, watching both Nick and Harry hungrily, waiting for something to happen. 

Harry tugged Louis’ shorts down, his cock semi-hard, Harry’s nose nuzzling at Louis’ thighs kissing him just there. Nick crawled down to Harry, pulling him up and into a kiss. Louis watched the two lock lips, reaching down to touch himself, and Nick batted his hand away.

“No touching Lou.” Nick wagged a finger at him. Harry smirked, reaching to pull Nick into another kiss. Louis watched as Harry let Nick’s tongue lick inside his mouth and Nick tugged at the mass of curls atop Harry’s head. As they parted, Harry darted his eyes to Louis.

“Please?” Louis begged.

“You really should Grim.” Harry said. “He is pretty when he’s needy though.” Harry lay back down on the bed, face to face with Louis, reaching out to touch his face. “You’re so beautiful Lou.”

“Haz….ahh….” Louis gasped as he felt Nick’s mouth close around him. 

Nick let his tongue drag up the underside of Louis’ cock before wrapping his lips around the head, lapping at the leaking pre-come. One of his hands rested on Louis’ thigh, the other lazily following Nick’s mouth in an up and down motion. 

Harry relentlessly continued to kiss over his torso, licking one of his nipples into a stiff peak. Louis panted and whimpered, his hands grabbing at the sheets. He could feel Harry’s erection pressing into his side, and he was sure Nick was hard too. He was impressively swallowing him down, Louis’ could feel his cock hitting the back of Nick’s throat and it made all of his nerves vibrate from the pleasure. 

“I want to fuck you.” Louis’ said to Harry. “Wait…Nick, wait. I don’t want to come like this.”

Nick paused, smiling up at Lou, “You sure? Because if you want me to keep going, I’m totally okay with that.” 

Without even waiting for Louis’ answer, Nick took him into his mouth again and Louis’ gasped as he felt his body sink into the warm sensation. 

~~~

Harry was the one reclined back now, Louis kissing him fiercely as he worked a second lubed finger into Harry’s hole. Nick sat behind him, legs splayed so Harry fit nicely in between them and he could lean against Nick’s chest. Nick had a perfect view, his fingers tantalizingly dancing over Harry’s torso. Louis was so gentle as he slid a third finger into Harry, talking to him a soft, slow tone. 

“Christ Louis. Feels so good.”

“Haven’t even gotten to the good part.” Louis said. 

Harry’s face was so blissed out, looking totally content as he was held between his best friends and kissed and comforted as they reminded him just how special he was. Louis’ fingers pushed inside him, while Nick’s hands reached to coax gently at the head of Harry’s cock as it stood erect against his stomach. Louis rocked his hips forward so he was almost on top of Harry, their faces hovering inches away from each other, and Harry whimpered at the feel of Louis’ hardness against his own. 

“You’re going to feel me so deep inside you, Hazza. You’re going to feel me everywhere.” Louis said, kissing Harry’s lips.

“Please…please…” Harry begged, leaning into the touch of Nick’s hands raking through his hair. 

Louis leaned forward to kiss Nick, the first time he ever really had kissed Nick. The kiss was quick, as if Louis was testing the waters. As he pulled back, he saw Nick smile, and he leaned in for another longer kiss. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and give our boy what he wants Lou?” Nick said as they parted.

Both Louis and Nick attacked Harry’s neck with their lips, and with all these lips and hands and warm body parts pressed against him he felt like he was going to come apart at any minute. He parted his lips to allow Louis’ tongue access to the heat of his mouth, and their tongues danced around each other as Harry moaned deep in his throat. Nick was biting at the sensitive skin just below his ear, sucking a love bite there. 

Louis lined his cock up with Harry’s entrance as Nick nudged him forward, and Louis pressed inside just a little, letting Harry adjust to the feeling, as it had been a few weeks since they’d last had sex. Harry’s cock was heavily leaking pre-come and flushed red against his stomach, his hole still slick from Louis’ fingers. 

“Good babe?” Louis asked.

“I want more.” Harry replied, gazing at Louis through blown-out pupils. 

Nick could feel himself so hard holding Harry pressed against his chest, watching Louis push himself further into Harry, Harry’s hands grabbing for Nick’s and squeezing tightly. Louis thrust into him at a steady rhythm, Harry’s hole clenching around Louis making both boys whisper swear words into each other’s mouth. 

“You’re so pretty when you’re being fucked.” Nick said, hugging tight around Harry’s torso. Harry put a hand on Nick’s arm and held to him.

“Harry…fuck…god…you feel so good.” Louis stuttered between breaths, his hips rocking hard up into Harry.

Time seemed to stop all together for the three of them, Louis creating a wave of motion with his body that flowed through Harry and into Nick, and then echoed back again. Harry felt as he was going to break from the inside. Nick had to will himself not to come yet, which was quite difficult when Louis orgasmed and spilled into Harry, and Nick reached around to jerk Harry off onto Louis’ waiting tongue. After both boys were thoroughly spent and covered in sweat and sticky fluids, Nick nearly shoved Harry off of him.

“I think its Nick’s turn, Lou.” Harry said, grinning back at the DJ.

Louis smiled, “Care to oblige Harry? Shame for those lips to go to waste tonight.”

~~~

Harry was incredible at blowjobs. Almost too good Nick thought, as he watched the boys bob his head up and down on his erection. Louis lay beside Nick, leaning on a pillow and lightly petting at Nick’s hair. Nick peered up at Louis, and Louis smiled at him.

“You good babe?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. Oh fuck…Harry…” Nick groaned.

Louis watched as Harry’s lips curled into a little smile that he tried to suppress as he swallowed Nick’s cock down.

“And you look amazing.” Louis said, kissing Nick sweetly, tasting red wine still on his lips from dinner. 

Nick craned his head upward, licking up into Louis’ mouth. He smiled as their lips parted, the air still tingling between them.

Nick’s breath was taken as Harry’s nose touched that warm spot between his thighs, hand stroking down his shaft. Harry hummed against his skin and Nick could feel it down to his toes. Harry worked his mouth around the head of Nick’s cock, his hand picking up the slack as he slid his finger up and down. Nick could feel that tingling heat pooling in his abdomen, little gasps and whimpers escaping his throat. 

“Harry…please…yeah…oh god…”

“He’s so close Harry.” Louis said in a soft voice. 

Harry moaned with Nick still in his mouth which made Nick moan even louder. Louis couldn’t resist but to lean down and open Nick’s mouth for a warm wet kiss, tongues swirling, voices raspy from quickened breathing. Nick’s hand came up to grab at Louis’ hair and hold him. When Louis pulled away Nick’s eyes almost seemed like they were purely black, his lips red and parted just so, one hand gripping the blankets and the other entwined with Louis’ fingers.

“Oh god! Harry! I…I…” Nick felt himself spill into Harry’s mouth, who continued to lick and suck through his orgasm, until Nick nearly felt he had nothing left. His bones ached. He wouldn’t breathe again for days. 

Harry sat up, looking quite proud of himself, wiped his mouth, and crawled back up to flop down between Nick and Louis. Harry pulled Nick in for a kiss, Nick still able to taste himself on Harry’s lips. Harry then seemed to burrow into the bed, pulling them in with him. Louis nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder and Harry reached for Nick’s hand, and pulled him closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long. it's kind of a filler chapter. I was a bit stuck with it, so I hope you like. Better stuff coming soon.

“You both had sex with him?” Liam looked shocked, “At the same time?”

Louis just shrugged in reply and Harry looked somewhere between proud and embarrassed.

“Louis I’m surprised.”

“I don’t know. It just kind of happened, you know.” Louis said.

“You’re not surprised about me?” Harry asked.

“Well…Harry you and Nick have always sort of had this…tension.” Liam said.

Harry’s mouth hung open, “But…I’ve always been with Louis. You think I’d be unfaithful?”

“No!”

“No, Liam’s just saying, between you and Lou, if we had to bet….we’d bet on you.” Niall said, “No harm meant.”

~~~

“Are you serious?” Matt stared wide-eyed at Nick, “Both of them? I mean one’s bad enough…but Nick…”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying, this was supposed to be a temporary arrangement so Harry could recover, the media would let it blow over, and then all three of you could get back to your normal lives. That doesn’t include shacking up with two members of the world’s biggest boy band.”

“Don’t say ‘shacking up’ Finchy, you make it sound cheap.” Nick frowned.

~~~

The boys had gathered round at Liam’s place for a brief run through of some upcoming rehearsals and for some much needed time together. Ever since Harry’s accident they had really only been together during required moments, as Harry as opted to avoid a lot of public appearances the rest of the time. He had stayed home from a lot of outings these past few weeks. 

But this week was very open, and the five of them had planned to spend a lot of time together, cooped up in their homes enjoying the simple pleasures in life. Liam was cooking and Harry had gone to assist, Niall and Zayn were playing a racing game, and Louis was curled up with a cushion on the sofa, staring at his phone wondering if he should text Nick.

~~~

“I thought you guys would be supportive.” Nick sighed.

“We are supportive. It’s just that...” Ian sighed, “We care about you and we don’t want to see you get in a bad situation. Louis and Harry are both great, but you know this is going to have social consequences. You can’t hide it forever.”

“Yeah well, fuck that.” Nick muttered as he heard the chimes of his text alert go off. He pulled out his phone and Louis’ text popped up on the screen.

Howz the gang?-Lou

grouchy-Grimmy x

Should’ve come with us-Lou

nah, didn’t want to intrude on ladz night-Grimmy x

we want you here too!-Lou

lol since when??-Grimmy x

~~~

Louis started to respond, “Since we both fell for you.” But opted for his better judgment. He wasn’t sure how Nick or Harry would feel about such a declaration. And why was he the first one willing to make it? This had gotten crazy. Louis heard shouting and looked up to see Harry stood there laughing and Liam with some sort of sauce splattered on his top, not looking too happy. 

“I didn’t do it, I swear!” Harry yelled.

Louis just smiled, happy to see Harry relaxed and having a good time. Niall had grabbed Zayn’s controller away from him and was laughing at his victory, and Louis slid his phone back into his pocket. 

“How’s dinner coming boys?” Louis asked.

“Looks like it came on Liam’s shirt.” Niall said with a giggle. 

~~~

Nick had sort of zoned out of the conversation Matt and Ian were having right now, something about cars…or France, he wasn’t quite sure. He took another gulp of the beverage in front of him, wincing as the slight alcohol taste stung his throat. 

“…Right Nick?... Nick?... Nicholas!” Ian shouted at him, snapping him back to reality. “You okay? You’ve been out of it all night.”

“Yeah. I guess I’m just…” Nick glanced at his phone, “Distracted.”

“He doesn’t love us anymore, Matt.” Ian remarked, “He’d rather be at home with his…uh…how are you referring to them?”

“They’re my…” Nick stopped, looking down at his phone again. The three of them had started getting papped together recently. The caption had read “Nick Grimshaw, radio 1 DJ, and pals Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, head home after a long day.” First he had laughed at ‘pals’, then he laughed at how they assumed it had been a long day. When actually the day the photo was taken had been relatively short. The boys had slept in until noon, did a media interview later afternoon, and they all spent the rest of the time lying around the house mostly naked and fucking and having lazy makeout sessions.

“Your what?” Matt asked. Both he and Ian were staring quite intently now, eager for the answer.

Nick sighed, “I don’t know, okay? Happy?”

Matt slid another drink in front of Nick.

“I’m not done with this one.” Nick said, gesturing to the glass in front of him.

“Trust me. I know you. You’ll want it.” 

~~~

Nick wasn’t the only one getting drunk that night. Over at Liam’s, once dinner was long over and the kitchen had been left a mess, they five of them had gathered around in a circle with shot glasses and citrus vodka and had been passing it around the circle for about a half hour. Somewhere in between then and now, Niall had suggested they play truth or dare. And there were all plastered enough to agree.

When it got to Louis’ turn, Zayn had asked him to admit his true feelings about Nick.

Louis had refused. 

And now all five boys were crouched in Liam’s tub, Harry straddling Louis’ legs, Niall and Liam holding his arms, and Zayn threatening to turn on the shower.

“Tell us Louis!” Zayn taunted with a grin. “Tell us or I’m turning the handle.”

“No!” Louis squirmed, “There’s nothing to tell.” Harry giggled, “Shut up Harry!”

“You’re a terrible liar when you’re drunk you know that?” Liam said.

“All you have to do is say the word and we let you go.” Niall said. “Otherwise…” Niall looked up at Zayn’s hand, hovering over the knob that switched on the water. Zayn’s fingers wrapped around it, and squeaked it in one direction.

“Ugh, Harry! Why are you helping them?”

“I want to know.” Harry replied.

“Tell us Louis. How do you really feel about Nick?”

“I think he’s a prat!” Louis yelled.

Liam shook his head and nodded up at Zayn. The shower switched on, and a cold blast of water came streaming out landing directly on Louis’ midsection, and wetting his crotch quite a bit too. All four of the other boys were hit somewhere on their face or hair. Harry’s white t-shirt clung to his chest quite obscenely. This was not a cover shoot, he thought to himself.

“Liam! Oh my god, it’s cold!” Louis whimpered. 

“This was your idea Liam!” Zayn yelled, “Look at my hair.”

Harry was laughing too hard to comment, and Niall just let the water drop off of his face and smiled at his band mates. Zayn shook his head and more little droplets rained down on to Louis’ face.

“Turn it off!” 

“Not yet.” Liam said, “Say it first.”

“Fine! Fine! I….” Louis lowered his voice and mumbled something under his breath.

“So we can hear it.” Zayn said. “Harry, tickle him.”

“No! No! Ok! I’ll tell!” Louis tried to squirm away from Harry’s hands, that huge grin never leaving his face. “I….love him. I’m in love with Nick Grimshaw! There I said it!” 

Louis barely had time to think before Harry’s mouth was on his, kissing him warmly. Zayn shut the water off, the other three crawled dripping out of the tub, but Louis and Harry just lay wet and still and clinging to each other’s lips. 

“Feel better now Louis?” Niall asked. Louis didn’t respond, instead just tangled his fingers in Harry’s curly locks.

“You mean it Lou?” Harry asked as they parted, “You really feel that way about Grimmy?”

“I’m guessing you do too?”

“I was afraid to say anything. I didn’t want you to think I was picking him over you. You know I’ll always pick you first Lou.”

“Harry, it’s not a competition.” Harry sat back and quirked an eyebrow, and Louis laughed. “Ok, I get it. Nick and I haven’t been the best of friends. But…I don’t know, something changed. I think I realized how much he cared about you. I got to know the real Nick, beyond the snarky radio DJ.”

“Mmm…” Harry nuzzled at Louis’ neck, “I want to tell him. I want to go straight home in the morning and tell him that we love him. “

“Sounds great Haz. But right now, we’re soaking wet, fully clothed, and lying in a tub. So…maybe we get up first yeah?” 

“Oh…yeah ok.” Harry giggled. 

"Yeah, about you stop snogging each other in my bathtub." Liam said.

Louis and Harry looked over at the other three boys, standing in the doorway and still wet, and burst into laughter.

~~~

Such things were easier said than done. The next night, all three boys were curled up on Nick’s sofa, TV playing softly in the background. Louis was asleep on Nick’s shoulder, Nick’s arm wrapped around Harry’s waist and fingers ever so gently curling against him. Harry could sigh happy and contented, and even though the stories on the news were sad, he was safe and he had people who loved him. But they hadn’t said a word about it to Nick yet.

Suddenly a news broadcast broke out, the anchorwoman reporting that a teenage boy had been attacked outside his home and was being taken to the hospital. Harry felt his blood run cold, his fingers grasping at Nick’s hand. Nick sat up, taking notice of Harry’s sudden tense mood.

“What’s the matter Harold?”

Harry shook his head, saying nothing. 

Nick suddenly noticed the story on the news. The imagery of the boy on a stretcher, the reporter standing outside under a streetlight that looked much like their own street. Harry gripped his hand tighter, and Nick gripped back. 

“Harry, it’s okay.” He whispered.

“No it’s not. A boy got hurt. What if it were the same boys who attacked me?”

“You don’t know that. Harry, you can’t know that. “

“Maybe it wasn’t this time, but it could be next time.” Harry sighed, hugging his arms around his chest, “I feel like a coward. Not speaking up just because they could call it a hate-crime, they could find out that I’m gay. But I really….I really don’t think I care anymore. I need to talk about what really happened. Even if it means coming out.”

“You sure?”

Harry nodded, “You’ll support me right?”

Nick smiled, ruffling Harry’s curls, “Of course I will. As if you have to ask. Anything you decide, I’m with you %100. Louis too, I’m sure.”

“Hmm..” Louis sleepily perked up, “Louis what?”

“You love Harry no matter what, right Lou?” Nick asked.

“Yeah of course.” Louis yawned, burrowing his face into Nick’s chest. “No matter what.”

Nick leaned over and kissed Harry’s temple, the younger boy smiling into the kiss. 

“No matter what.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to approach this chapter. I didn't think it seemed realistic for Harry to talk about this on the breakfast show, but then at the same time it didn't seem realistic for him not too. So I went with it. Hope you guys like the finish result. the ending is coming soon!

It was quite difficult for Nick to convince Harry to come on The Breakfast Show first to talk about the situation. Harry didn’t want to involve Nick, didn’t want the media to be able to say anything bad about Nick or Louis or somehow paint them out to be the bad guy. The only person at fault here was himself for not speaking up sooner, and he wanted to take the responsibility. Harry was sure once word got out he’d be asked to go on several radio and television shows, which his management may or may not be thrilled about. Most likely the latter.

“Does anyone else know you’re doing this?” Ian asked, watching Harry absent-mindedly spin around in his chair. 

“You mean, besides Nick and Lou? No.” Harry shook his head.

“So, you’re doing this all on your own? No one’s gone over anything with you? This is all off the top of your head?”

“Well I know what Grim’s going to ask me, we went over that. But yeah, all off the top of my head.”

Nick and Matt walked into the studio at that moment, Harry trying not to look nervous as he smiled at them. Louis was waiting in the live lounge, agreed to wait in there for Harry so as not to make him anymore nervous. Louis was nervous too. Louis was petrified to be honest. 

Harry sat quiet for the time before while Nick played some tracks, chatted to the crew, and kept smiling at him to be reassuring. Harry wasn’t sure if Nick being so positive was helping or hurting. 

“So, today on the radio 1 breakfast show we have a guest in the studio. He’s someone you all know, very well. My friend, Harry Styles. But today, we’re going to be a bit serious. Not trying to bring down anyone’s mood, but Harry does have something important he needs to talk to us about, and we were very glad that um…he chose us to talk too first. Harry? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Harry replied.

“Are you ready to approach the subject?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, so why don’t you tell everyone what happened to you a few weeks ago? Now, the media said you were mugged.”

“That’s not true. I said that…because I was afraid to tell the truth. And…” Harry took a deep breath, “The truth is, I was attacked and beaten by a group of four guys near Primrose Hill. I ended up in hospital with several injuries, some of which I’m still recovering from.”

“It affected you mentally as well?”

“Yeah. At first I couldn’t be around crowds or in any high-tense situations. Had to miss a bit of rehearsals. But I’m re-adapting well. The other boys have helped a lot.” 

Nick gulped, nodding at Harry so he’d know he was about to cross that line into uncharted territory.

“Harry…do you have any idea why they came after you?”

“They…um…when I was walking they called to me and said that they recognized me as the queer one from the band. And…” Harry took a deep breath, “When they were hitting me they kept saying it. Calling me slurs. And it really hurt me to hear someone say those things, being a gay man.” Harry seemed to finally let his breath out. That was it, it was done. It wasn’t a big hurrah, it was just a sentence. “And even if I wasn’t, no one should be talked too like that. I just wanted to be honest about what happened because I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“Well we think you’re very brave for doing this.” Nick was trying to keep his emotions out of it now, noticing that Harry was getting quite tense, and gripping the arms of the chair. Even Louis had noticed through the live lounge window. He was standing and watching them now.

“It’s really good that all of my friends have been really supportive. And that you let me come on the show for this. I know it’s not your usual thing.”

“Anything for a friend Harry.” Nick smiled. “Um…we’re going to go to a record now. Is that okay?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah its fine. Is it a good one?”

“Why don’t I play it and you’ll find out?”

“Ok.”

Nick hit the fader on his mic and switched the track on, lowering the sound so it was quiet in the studio. As soon as he was off air he and Harry both seemed to spring from their chairs and beeline for each other, Nick pulling Harry into a tight embrace. 

“I’m proud of you.” Nick whispered, burying his nose in Harry’s hair. Harry’s hand held even tighter to Nick, if that was possible. There were so many emotions swirling around in his head right now. He wished he could just stay holding Nick until he figured them out. And then another warm body came up behind him, pressing soft into his t-shirt, and he smiled.

“You did it Haz. You’re the best of all of us.” Louis murmured. 

Harry let go of Nick and turned to kiss Louis, not able to keep the grin off his face. He turned right back around and kissed Nick, to which Nick then leaned down to kiss Louis, and they all three held tightly to each other. 

Nearby Matt was shaking his head.

“I would’ve never believed it if I hadn’t seen it.”

“I’ve seen it and I still don’t believe it.” Fiona said.

~~~

“Harry. I need to speak to you right now.” Sara said sternly, not even waiting for a response, just turning to walk away. Harry looked over at Louis, gulping, his eyes wide and frightened.

“Fuck. Fuck. Louis, what am I going to do?”

“You’ll be fine. Just go talk to her. We’re all here for you.” Louis patted his back, and shooed him on his way.

Harry wondered if this is what the walk to the electric chair felt like. He clenched his fists, and turned the corner into the office where Sara was sat, looking intensely at him from behind a desk. 

“Sit down.”

“I’d rather stand if you don’t mind.” Harry said.

“That’s fine. You know what this is about I assume?”

“My announcement.”

“Announcement? Harry! You told the entire country that we made you lie about the attack.”

“I didn’t say that!”

“But they know! Which we could’ve handled if that was all you did, but then, you decided to come out. Harry you came out on national radio and we didn’t have so much as a nod. How are we supposed to react?”

“You’re not supposed to react at all! You’re supposed to be proud of me, to support me because I did something really frightening today. I spoke out and I didn’t know what was going to happen. But I did it because I knew it was the right thing. If you’re supposed to show the public my best image, this is my best image. The real me. Not media Harry that everyone thinks I am. I can’t hide behind that anymore!”

Sara took a deep breath, as did Harry. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the desk in front of her. 

“I’ll have some things to discuss with the team. So, why don’t you just go home for the day? We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Harry stood for a few moments. Watching Sara, seeing if anything else were to happen. But she said no more to him, and he turned and walked back out the door. When he passed the lounge, Liam and Louis sprang up from the couch and followed him down the hallway.

“Harry? Harry what’s happening?” Louis asked, walking after him.

“She told me to go home.” Harry responded without turning around. 

“It’ll be fine Harry. They just have to talk some things over I’m sure.” Liam said, “I’m actually ashamed none of us took a stand against them before this. We’re really proud of you, you know?”

“You won’t be proud of me if I ruin our band.” Harry griped.

“That won’t happen. Harry? Harry!” Liam called after him, but Harry was already out the door, not wanting his band mates to see the tears forming in his eyes.

~~~

When Nick got home that afternoon, he was surprised to find his front door unlocked. He stepped in cautiously, but calmed down when he saw Harry’s trainers by the door. Then he was confused. He knew the boys were supposed to be in a recording session all afternoon. 

“Harold? That you?” He called up the stairs. 

Nick opened the door to their bedroom, and found Harry curled up on a pillow, shoes still on, face turned away from the door. 

“Harry…what are you doing here?”

“They told me to go home. Said they needed to talk about some things. I’ve ruined everything Grim.”

“Shut up.” Nick grabbed Harry’s shoulder and turned him around, “Don’t talk like that. You haven’t ruined anything. For every management company that doesn’t want you, there’s ten more that do. And for everything fan that hates on you, there’s an a hundred more than love you just as much.”

Harry peered up at him, lying his head in Nick’s lap, “But what if it doesn’t matter?”

Nick leaned down and softly touched his lips to Harry’s, caressing his face, “Does that matter?”

“Yes.”

“Then you did the right thing.”

Nick moved to kiss Harry again, Harry arching up into the kiss this time. It was deeper and warmer this time, Nick’s tongue licking around the edge of Harry’s lips, hands threaded into his hair. Nick was already getting hard as he put his mouth on the boy. He let his hand slide down Harry’s torso, over his thighs to grope at him there and Harry moaned.

“Can I make you feel better?” Nick asked.

“Yes please.” Harry replied.

Nick tugged at Harry’s t-shirt, signaling that he should move over on the bed, and once Harry was in place Nick swung a leg across him so that he was between Nick’s legs, staring up, waiting.

Harry made soft little noises of pleasures as he came up to kiss Nick, and Nick grabbed hungrily at his face. Harry bucked up, desperate for more friction, and Nick complied by rotating his hips downward against Harry’s crotch. Large hands pushed him down onto the duvet, and Nick’s slender fingers traced over the lines of his body, slipping down to unbutton his jeans and tugged them down so that Nick could now see the prominent bulge in his shorts. As Nick snaked down Harry’s body, he mouthed at Harry’s erection over the fabric and Harry shuddered. 

“Don’t worry babe.” Nick whispered, kissing inside his thighs, “I’ll make all the bad things go away.” 

Harry felt the cool air touch his skin as Nick rid him of that last layer of clothing. He shut his eyes and felt Nick’s lips swallow him down, tongue licking along the underside, Nick’s throat vibrating around him. Harry’s head reclined back and his fingers grabbed for Nick’s hair. Gasping and moaning beneath him, Harry opened his eyes to stare up at blinding afternoon sun beaming in the window. Nick also made little pleasurable sounds in his throat as he tasted Harry on every inch of his tongue, gazing up to see the reaction from the younger boy. It was beautiful. 

~~~

It was around 6 when Louis got home, noting the still unlocked door and the trainers thrown on the floor, he prepared himself for the worst. Frustrated Nick, a pile of crying Harry, he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

When he got upstairs, Louis found both of them under the bedcovers, undressed and huddled into each other like a couple of kittens. Harry looked adorable hugging his pillow, his bum just peeking out from the blankets. Nick was all gangly limbs wrapped around Harry, head buried into the covers. Louis smiled and shook his head, finding a space to crawl in beside them.

He pressed himself up next to Harry and tried to scoot under his arm. Harry opened his eyes just enough to see who had climbed into the bed, and when he saw Louis’ silly face grinning at him he smiled a sleepy smile. 

“Hi Lou. Good day?”

“S’alright. Missed you.” Louis answered.

“Are they mad?”

“Didn’t hear anything. Are you scared?”

“Terrified.” 

Louis kissed Harry’s cheek, “Don’t worry Haz, I’ll make all the bad things go away.”

Harry smiled, remembering those same words said to him by Nick earlier. Never had he felt so loved and safe before. He draped an arm across Louis’ chest as Louis nuzzled in beside him, and he wedged closer to Nick who grunted like an angry puppy in his ear, making him smile even more. 

“Goodnight Lou. Goodnight Grim.”

“Go to sleep Harold.”

Harry laughed, and finally closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Niall and Zayn part is probably awful, but well it sounded funny in my head and then I couldn't think of anything else and so I just kept it.

A loud, but muffled sound woke Harry this morning. The same sound that had been waking him the last three mornings. It was the sound of paparazzi crowded outside Nick’s house. By the weekend every major media outlet in London had gotten word of Harry’s coming out, and the truth of his attack. He had done one other radio interview, and mentioned it in a magazine interview with the boys, but that was all. That was enough for them it seemed. But how did they find him here? Harry was humiliated. He never meant to get Nick and Louis in the middle of this. Louis could handle it, but Nick wasn’t used to paps banging at his door.

Luckily most of the time they were here Nick had already gone off to the radio station. But sometimes they hung around all day. Management was no help. Sara kept telling him they were ‘still figuring things out’ and giving him the same bullshit as always. It was like Harry suddenly saw through their façade and now they just made him angry. 

“For fuck’s sake!” Louis yelled into his pillow, “Are they still here?”

“From the sound of it.”

Louis groaned, “Haz, you know I’m proud of you and I support you and so I say this with love but, this is all your fault. If you hadn’t gone and decided to be some golden poster boy for the gay community this wouldn’t be happening.”

Harry could only smile at the good-hearted jest. He knew Louis wouldn’t change what he had done, even if the paps started beating the door in. Which at this rate seemed likely. 

Harry’s phone rang loudly, cutting through the silence and Louis yelled.

“It’s okay, it’s just the phone.” Harry grabbed at it on the bedside table, “Oh its Grimmy!” He cheerfully pressed the answer button and held it up to his ear, “Morning!”

“Morning?” came Nick’s voice through the line, “It’s after 11.”

“Oh.” Harry glanced at the clock. “Why aren’t you home then? I could make us all breakfast, or lunch or whatever.”

“I just drove past. No way am I getting in there right now. I’m afraid to get out of my car. What if they cause a stampede? Can you guys get out?”

“I don’t think so.”

Louis motioned for Harry to hand over the phone.

“Grimshaw! Why doesn’t your place have a fucking back door? Being a prisoner in your home is not my idea of a vacation, great sex aside.”

“You guys need to go somewhere they won’t find you. Oh! Aimee!” Nick gasped and yelled, causing Louis to yank the phone away from his ear.

Harry grabbed the phone back, “What?”

“You can go to Aimee’s. Paps never bother her. Unless I’m with her. You can dog sit Thurston for her too. She mentioned wanting to go to Dublin for a few days. She’s got a big guest room. It’s perfect.”

“Sounds great, but how do we get there without being seen?....Or mauled?” Harry asked.

The little wheels in Louis’ head started turning and his eyes suddenly lit up. “Hand me my phone Haz, I think I’ve got an idea.” Louis smirked deviously, and Harry looked just the tiniest bit afraid. 

~~~

When Niall climbed out of the car parked across from the mass of paparazzi outside of Nick’s flat, he nearly crawled right back in for fear they would suddenly smell him there or crazy shit like that. Zayn poked his head out of the sunroof. 

“Dude! He wasn’t kidding!” Zayn exclaimed.

“We’re still going ahead with the plan yeah?” Niall asked.

“Yeah I guess so. How fast can you make a getaway?”

“Um….I’ll just leave her running.” He looked up at Zayn, “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

Niall climbed up atop his range rover and Zayn shimmied himself out of the sunroof, standing next to Niall, gripping his arms because the height wasn’t his favourite thing. They watched the swarm of paps a few moments longer, camera flashing at nothing because they thought they saw someone in a window or something. Niall reached down and grabbed Zayn’s hand.

“You jump, I jump, remember?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “For fuck’s sake, just do it!”

A grin broke out across the blonde boy’s face. “Hey! Paparazzi dudes!” Niall yelled, “You want who else goes in more than one direction?!” 

"That was the worst pun ev--"

Niall grabbed Zayn’s face hard and pulled him into a kiss, mashing their lips together. It wasn’t sexy at all, it was terrible, and Niall could taste Zayn’s cigarettes on his breath and it was actually awful. What felt like minutes were really just seconds, and once the first pap had turned and noticed the kiss, it was like they all honed in. Soon flashes were going off everywhere and the intensity of all the lights seemed almost blinding.

“We did it!” Niall cheered.

“Fuck me!” Zayn exclaimed, looking out of breath.

“Later.” Niall joked, “We have to get out of here.”

They scrambled back into the car and drove away as quick as they could. Just as they suspected, Louis and Harry watched through the upstairs window as the crowd outside began to diminish. It took a couple of hours still, but eventually, on the hunt for Niall and Zayn, or perhaps just tired of waiting, they all left. Once the last bunch had gone, Louis practically leapt onto the bed. 

“Pack a bag Harry! We’re going on a sleepover!”

Harry jumped on top of Louis, straddling him, “I can hardly wait.” 

He dug his fingers into Louis’ side, tickling him, and the older boy’s laughter erupted into the quiet room.

~~~

They found the spare key to Aimee’s flat under the kettle on the mantle just where Nick said it would be, and then called a cab over to take them straight away. Management would’ve insisted they use one of their cars had they known. But their big range rovers and flashy sports cars were not going to keep them on the down low. But no one would pay any mind to the London cab that pulled up on the street. Once Louis stopped fidgeting with his pockets and got the key out, they made it inside. 

Thurston was quick to rush to the door, barking all the way, jumping up at them and wagging his skinny little tail that seemed to be quite a large mix of emotions for a small dog. Harry knelt and tried to get him to calm down, while Louis read the note from Aimee that had been taped inside the door. 

“Dear Lou and Harry, “Louis read aloud, “Thanks for watching Thurston. He’s really a good dog I promise. Have Nicholas come over and he’ll behave himself. Thurston I mean, not Nick. Make yourselves at home for a few days, kitchen is yours, please don’t destroy anything. I know Harry has a good head on his shoulders. “Louis looked up to see Harry smirking, “Harry? What about me?”

“Is that it?”

“Um…blah blah take the dog for a walk, don’t forget to lock up at night, thank you Mum, and…yeah that’s all. Let’s go check the guest room out.”

“Alright. Where’s the guest room Thurston?” Harry playfully said as he stood.

“Harry, the dog doesn’t know what you’re saying.”

Thurston barked at them again and turned in circles. Harry laughed at his little display, and Louis only shook his head and followed down the short hallway.  
They pushed open the first door and saw a nicely made bed with blue sheets and mismatched white pillows, cozy but nothing fancy. There was a wardrobe in one corner near the window, a closet by the door, and someone’s trainers were peeking out from under the bed. Louis hopped over to the bed to test it out. 

“Comfy?” Harry asked.

Louis pushed down on the mattress a few time, finally just jumping on.

“Louis! Get your shoes off!”

“Are you going to keep doing this?” Louis sighed.

“Not if you take your shoes off.” Harry frowned.

Louis complied, sending Thurston barking again when the shoes tumbled to the floor with a clunk. He let his head fall back against the pillow, and it smelled a bit musty but still clean. The duvet was soft and it seemed to be worn in all the right places. 

“Well?” Harry asked again.

“Yeah. Get in Hazza. It’s good.”

Harry removed his shoes first, and then sat down on the bed before pulling his feet up and snuggling in beside Louis. 

“Not bad. Prefer Nick’s bed though.”

“Maybe if he were here we’d feel better.” Louis said.

They got quiet, Harry nuzzling into Louis neck and sighing contentedly. Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and they lay still for a moment, listening to the sounds of the other breathing, before Thurston loudly barked.

“Thurston!” Harry whined, “We were having a moment.”

“You do realize we’re not going to get any action with that dog around. That Harry, is a furry four-legged cockblock.” Louis remarked, propping his head up on his hand. “Come on, let’s check out the rest of the house.” He climbed out of the bed, Thurston fast on his heels as he walked out the room. Harry lingered a bit longer, touching the pillows some more. “Harry!” Louis called.

“Coming!” Harry called back, running out the door after him.

~~~

When Nick arrived that evening, he had stopped and brought Thai food in with him. Thurston announced his entrance to the boys before they even got to the door. Louis shouted at Thurston to keep quiet, but his barking persisted.

“You’ve got to know the trick.” Nick said. “Thurston, shush now. Shhhhh…” Nick held a finger to his lips. Thurston made a whining noise and barked once more before he was quiet, tail wagging furiously as he went up to Nick for a scratch. “Good dog.” Nick patted him, “See? Just have to know what to do.” He grinned, handing off the take out to Harry. 

The three of them sat around Aimee’s small table and shared a meal, swapping rice and chicken and egg rolls with each other, and Harry’s favourite noodle soup, which he was delighted that Nick had remembered.

“So we’re here for five days?” Harry asked.

“Maybe a week.” Nick said, “Aimee said she might stay a bit longer so Ian could go join her the last few days. And it'll give the media a chance to cool down, find somebody else to harass. Heard something about Zayn and Niall today?" He looked confused, "Anyway, you like the room?”

“It’s fine, for its purposes.” Louis replied, “Bit cramped though. We may have to fuck elsewhere.”

“Is that polite though? To do that in someone else’s house?” Harry asked.

“Harry.” Louis frowned at him, his chopsticks dangling from his fingertips. 

“I think Aimee would be more offended if we didn’t.” Nick said, gulping down the last of his meal. “Finish your soup Harry, you have to wait at least a half hour after eating before you fuck.”

“I thought that was swimming.” Harry mumbled into his spoon.

“Oh yeah. Well then hurry up because I’ve got something better you can put in your mouth.”

Louis laughed and Harry nearly choked.

~~~

The three boys drifted off to sleep together, all of them sweaty and naked and spent from tonight’s activities. If the light’s had been on you would’ve seen the content smile on Harry’s face, cuddled between Nick and Louis. Nick found himself awake at one point, sitting up to glance at the clock. It was 4AM. He had at least another hour before he had to crawl out and go to work. He already hated the thought of moving away from this content space. 

If he stopped and listened, the house was silent. Harry’s breath and Louis’ soft snoring, that he would deny until he was blue in the face, the only sounds. Nick just sat and watched them for a moment. Turned toward each other, Louis’ head bowed just so he was nuzzled into Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s leg draped across Louis. Louis curled up like a cat and Harry was long limbs and all stretched out, causing Nick to feel like he was holding him in. But as they fell asleep earlier that night, Nick had stroked his hair and kissed his neck to the sound of loved sighs, while Louis’ whispered to him in that way that he did. 

Settling back under the covers for his last allowed bit of sleep, he got right back up near Harry, letting his head hit the pillow. Yes, right here was a good place to be.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 8AM on a Friday and Harry was tucked in all warm and cozy under the blanket’s in Aimee’s guestroom, treasuring the quiet before she was due home tomorrow and they would return to Nick’s house and hope the paps had found better things to do. But seeing as how Harry was getting calls for interviews almost every single day and he and Louis had to have started taking a different car and a different route to rehearsals entirely, he didn’t see that as likely. 

It didn’t take them long to figure out that Niall and Zayn’s little display had just been a rouse, and all that came of it was a crappy little article in Medium Magazine in which they tried to make it sound like Niall as jealous of the attention Harry was getting. Harry would gladly give Niall all of this attention. Sara had even been on him more lately, saying now that he was out he had an image to uphold. He wondered why ‘straight Harry’ was allowed to get his name dragged through the mud, but ‘gay Harry’ had to worry about his image. Harry didn’t even want to think about what would happen when Louis came out, or if word about their little triad relationship got out. Big gossip as Nick could be though, he was also excellent at keeping secrets.

Harry was just starting to wake up, missing the extra warmth without him there, when his phone went off. 

“Don’t answer! It’s too early!” Louis yelled from the bathroom. 

Harry hadn’t even opened his eyes yet but he reached for the phone anyway. It could be Nick. He pressed the button and held it up to his ear, “Hello?” He said in a raspy morning voice.

“Mr. Styles?”

Not Nick. 

“This is Detective Ashwin with the London P.D.” 

Harry sat up, “Yes ma’am?”

“We believe we may have found two of the men who were in the group that attacked you. We need you to come to the station and identify them.”

“Identify? But…it was dark, I didn’t…”

“Mr. Styles I understand this might be difficult, but unless you identify them we have nothing to keep them here for more than 24 hours, and that means they’ll be back on the street where could do it to anyone else.”

Harry gulped loudly. Louis had gotten out of the shower and was now standing in the doorway, naked, dripping with water, listening intently. 

“Can I….um…could I come in this afternoon?”

“Yes that’s fine. I’ll be here all day. We’ll see you later then?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He hung up without another word, setting his phone down. 

Louis grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before he went to the bed to sit beside Harry. “You look scared to death Haz. Who was that?” Louis asked, putting an arm around Harry and rubbing his shoulders.

“Detective. They think they found two of my attackers. They want me to identify them.”

“Oh.” 

“Louis, I don’t think I can.”

“What? Yes you can love.” Louis stroked Harry’s face, smiling at him, “Nick and I will come with you. It’ll all be fine. Don’t worry.”

~~~

Don’t worry. Don’t worry. Don’t worry. 

Harry kept repeating it to himself over and over in his head like a mantra as the three of them walked through the police station together. Louis and Nick weren’t allowed to come in the room to look at the lineup with him, but the detective assured they would be waiting right outside, and could see Harry through the window. When he went into the room, all the lights were turned out, and the only light came from the line-up room where five serious looking men marched in. One of them Harry knew immediately. The tall one in the red hat. He was the one who had pushed him into the tree. 

“The tallest one.” 

“The third one?” The detective asked.

“Yes. I’m sure of him.”

“And…any others?”

Harry scanned the faces of the other men, so stern and frightening. His eyes darted to the first one, short and stocky with close cropped hair. No, he didn’t look right. The last man looked very familiar, and the second with his chain necklaces sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. He even looked back to the third. He remember how scared he was when they all grabbed him, fists hitting him again and again, heavy objects striking his face and his entire body screaming at him to run away but his legs didn’t go anymore. Evil words yelled at him and hissed in his ear and the way they laughed when he cried and spat on him and made him feel like nothing.

He reached out for a supportive hand, but no one was there.

“Can I…can I…um…a drink of water please?”

Through the window, Nick noticed Harry’s fidgeting, “He’s getting nervous. “He turned the doorknob to find that it was locked from the inside. “Idiots.” Nick banged on the door, getting him a mean look from the lady detective.

“Just a bit of water please?” Harry asked again.

“There’s plenty of water out in the office, and we can go out there just as soon as you give me an answer Mr. Styles. Is number three the only man you recognize?”  
He looked again. They all looked familiar, and yet they all seemed like strangers. He was even starting to question if he knew number three or not now. 

“It was really dark and I was scared and they were hitting me, three of them had hats on, I wasn’t looking at them, I was just trying to get away and they kept kicking me and I felt like I couldn’t breathe and no one would come. No one would come and I don’t….” He took a breath, “Please, I just need a minute. I need some water. I’ll tell you but I need to go outside, please?”

Nick was getting upset now. Louis was a bit too short to watch through the small window in the door but Nick was seeing everything. Harry looked like a frightened kitten being forced into the water. He pounded on the door again. 

Detective Ashwin gave in. “Five minutes. I need to step into my office, and then I’ll be right back here and I will need an answer from you or else your attackers may go free.” She unlocked the door and let it swing upon, looking Nick direct in the eye, “Excuse me Mr. Grimshaw.” She said in a snarky tone.

Nick let her pass before he looked over to Harry. He didn’t wait for him to say anything, just got to him and pulled Harry into his arms. 

“Hey. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I just keep thinking about it. I remember all of it and….Nick I’m not this brave person you all want me to be. I wish I was but I’m not.”

Nick smiled, running his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Harold, no one is asking you to be anything other than who you are. If you can’t do this, fine. We’ll go.”

“Don’t feel obligated Harry.” Louis said. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not Lou!” Harry suddenly pushed Nick away, “It’s not okay. Not until I can face it. And I have to do it by myself. “Harry turned away, taking a seat on the single chair in the room and crossing his arms. “Go. I’ll come when I’m finished.”

“Harry…” Louis started.

“Please…go.” Harry said again.

Nick met Louis’ gaze and walked toward him, ushering him back out the door. They walked down the hallway of the police station together, Nick’s arm across Louis’ shoulders, both of them quiet. 

~~~

It was another four hours before the door finally opened, and Harry walked in, Thurston barking loudly at his arrival. 

“Harry!” Louis hurried over to Harry, wrapping him in a hug. “We’ve been calling you. Why was your phone off?” 

“Needed to think.” Harry looked up and noticed the concern on Louis’ face. “Lou, we’re fine.”

“Had us worried sick all day Harold.” Nick said, as he walked up to the two of them and enveloped Harry in a hug, ruffling his hair. Harry grinned as he smelled the familiar scent of Nick’s t-shirt and found it oddly comforting. 

Nobody asked about what about happened at the police station after they left. They didn’t want to remind Harry about the men, about that night, or anything bad. Instead the evening was kept fun and lighthearted, Nick insisting that Harry teach them how to make banana pancakes and they all practiced flipping in the kitchen, flour and pancake batter everywhere. 

Louis laughed as Nick failed to get flour out of his hair, and only succeeded in getting more flour on himself. But Nick considered it payback when Louis’ pancake hit the skillet on the way down, and crumbled into a mess on the floor. The pancakes that were salvaged were collected on a big plate, and Harry placed them in the center of the table surrounded by berries, maple syrup, and whipping cream. The meal was quickly eaten, and Louis was putting the dishes in the washer while Harry and Nick tidied up the table.

Harry stretched out on the couch, a bit small for his long legs so his feet draped just so over the edge. Louis walked over, having toweled off his wet hands, and took a seat on the floor beside Harry, so his head rested just so against Harry’s arm. 

“I love you Haz.”

Harry reached around to hug Louis across his chest, “Love you too, Louis.”

Nick smiled at the sweet display, deciding he would leave the two and head in for his usual early bedtime. 

“Gonna call it a night lads. Coming to bed in a bit yeah?”

“Yeah. In a bit.” Harry responded. “Aimee’s back tomorrow right?”

“She is. Not sure what time, so maybe wear pants when you come out of the bedroom.” Nick laughed, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Nick.” Louis said, “I love you.”

“Love you Grim.” Harry chimed in as well.

Nick stopped in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at the two boys sat watching the television. Harry leaning down to say something to Louis, Louis laughing in response, fringe falling just so over his eyes. Nick could still see the tiniest bit of bruising around Harry’s collarbones, and the thought that anyone would ever want to cause harm to that boy baffled him. Harry was one of the nicest people Nick had ever known. 

This wasn’t meant to happen. But it did. And suddenly, Nick couldn’t imagine going to sleep without a sleepy Harry pressed against his torso, couldn’t imagine waking without the day’s new sun painting the perfect beam of light across Louis’ face. He wasn’t a romantic, he wasn’t one for elaborate gestures and mushy speeches and dedications or romance novel scenes where they would slow dance on a porch or anything like that. But he loved them. And that was all there was too it.

“I love you guys too. Both of you.” He said pointedly to Louis. 

It was a couple hours more before Harry and Louis crept into the room to slide underneath the covers, Louis the one who wedged himself next to Nick tonight. Nick stirred from his sleep just a bit to feel small hands grasp at his waist, and then the echo of Harry’s contented sigh. He wanted to tell them he loved them just once more tonight. But instead he stayed silent. There would be plenty of time for that in the days to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this part took so long, but I wanted it to be right. I hope you like it. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and commented on this.

(6 months later)

Soft fingers rested against his hips, another leg thrown across his own, a warm chest pressed against him, breath on his shoulders, and Louis’ fringe tickling his arm. When Harry woke up this morning and found himself in between Louis and Nick he didn’t get up, instead he reached to pull the blankets further over them, and pull his partners closer. 

The morning bliss was short lived though, as it was only another 15 minutes before Louis’ phone rang. Harry groaned as Louis edged away, but not before quickly leaning down to brush a kiss against Harry’s temple. 

“Hello?” Harry leaned up on his elbows, watching Louis’ face. Nick was still asleep, or at least acting like he was. “Oh hi Danielle! Good morning!” Louis cheerfully said into the phone.

Danielle was their new head of management. They had spent quite a while trying to find new representation, someone who wouldn’t force them into the closet and accept Harry being out, and stand behind Louis when he chose to come out as well. This new management team so far was wonderful. They hadn’t been too keen on Louis and Harry living with Nick, but they had agreed to let the boys just tell the media they had bought a house in Primrose Hill, as a way to explain their constant presence. So yeah, there were still secrets of sorts. But these Harry could deal with.

“The rest of the week?” He heard Louis ask, eyes side glancing over to him.

Harry imagined they were discussing their schedule. They would be in the studio tomorrow, had three TV interviews before Tuesday, and a special outdoor performance at Asbury Park come the weekend. That one was making Harry a bit antsy, but Danielle had promised him there would be a crowd barrier.

Harry had been given a clean bill of health at his last doctor visit, but the emotional healing was still going to take some time. He still had to grab a hold of Louis’ hand to calm down sometimes, and Nick teased him about worrying too much about them. 

Harry looked down at Nick, still sleeping, and Harry leaned down to nose at his neck. “Grimmy.” He whispered. “Wake up.”

Nick groaned a response, pushing Harry away. 

Harry laughed, “You’re late for work.” Harry muttered to him.

“It’s Sunday you twat.” Nick replied, still not opening his eyes. “Why are you awake?”

“Management’s on the phone.”

“Mmm…tell Danielle I said hello.” Nick turned and buried his face into the pillow. Harry reached out to pet his hair. He heard Louis set his phone down, and then clamber back into the bed. 

“Important?”

“Nah, just business. Nick you awake?”

“Yes.” Harry giggled.

“No.” Nick groaned.

Louis smirked, climbing over Harry to wedge in between the two of them. He started kissing along Nick’s ears, and Harry giggled, watching the scene unfold. Nick turned his face away, but Louis kept on, letting his fingers delicately trail down Nick’s arm. The tiniest of smiles crept onto Nick’s face, teeth biting at his lower lip as he felt the younger boy’s breath hot against his skin.

~~~

The Friday show was almost over, just minutes left on this week’s Nickstape. Harry and Louis both popped their heads in the studio, and Nick enthusiastically waved at them across the way, motioning for them to come over so they could be on camera. Louis hesitated, but Harry took his wrist and pulled him along.  
Tumblr went mad when the boys came into view on the cameras. The fans were quite clever, and much like they had figured out the truth behind “Larry Stylinson”, a lot of them were starting to spout theories about “Stylinshaw.”, as was dubbed their portmanteau. It made Harry feel good. He cheerfully waved at the camera and looked to Louis to do the same. Just out of camera view, Louis had pulled Nick into a hug, and Harry smiled as he watched Nick squeeze Louis tightly and ruffle his hair. 

After Nick bid goodbye to the listeners for the weekend and the cameras were turned off, the party continued in the studio, Nick pulling Harry to him and twirling around.

“Nick! Careful!” Matt scolded, “We do work around expensive equipment.” 

“We’re careful Finchy! Just having a bit of fun…grouch.” Nick frowned. Harry bit his lip as he stayed silent.

“Louis, you coming in for Call or Delete in a couple weeks yeah?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah. Love too.” Louis said. 

Harry looked over at Nick, their arms resting naturally around the other’s waist. Harry couldn’t keep the smile from his lips, gazing at Nick like he was something that had been painted and hung in a gallery for all to admire. But they could only look. He and Louis were the lucky ones, the ones who could call Nick theirs and keep him for their own.

Nick caught Harry’s stare.

“What are you doing Styles? You’re creeping me out.”

“Nothing.” Harry laughed, “I’m just…admiring the view.”

From somewhere in the back of the studio, Matt and Ian were mockingly making kissing faces at him and giggling. Louis, who had still been chatting with Fiona, noticed them teasing. He knew Nick didn’t really mind, but well, Louis felt all those times Matt Fincham had poked fun at him on-air deserved a little payback. Without a word, he crossed the floor to where the two were standing, leaned up on his tiptoes, and before Matt knew what was happening Louis was kissing him, right on the lips. The silence in the room and the look of surprise that fell across everyone’s face was instantaneous.

Pulling away with that signature smirk, Louis looked up at him, “Finchy, if you were feeling left out, all you had to do was ask.” 

Nobody said a word, though they could all hear Nick trying to contain his laughter. Ian turned to Matt trying to gauge his reaction, but he seemed to have lost the ability to speak at the moment. LMC was playfully biting at her lip, and Fiona had hidden her face behind a palm, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“Maybe it is time we got going. Um…Finchy I was going to invite you over for dinner with us next week, but I don’t suppose you uh…” Nick hesitated.

“Yeah, I think I’ll take a rain check.” Matt replied. 

No one else dared to say a word. There were still muffled giggles scattered through the room, as Louis slid his hand into Nick’s and let himself be led out of the studio, Harry tagging behind. 

~~~

“Louis kissing Finchy was one of the best things I’ve ever seen in my life.” Nick laughed. “His face. It was just like…” Nick pulled a funny expression, mocking what had been Matt’s shocked reaction. “I can’t believe he did that.”

“Louis will surprise you.” Harry replied with a soft smile.

“I’ve realized.” Nick cast his eyes over to Harry, “You think six months ago I imagined I’d be in a poly-relationship with you *and* him?”

“You hated him.”

“I didn’t hate him. We just didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things. Like the important topics.”

“Grim, one time you got mad at Louis because he told you he didn’t like Great British Bake-Off.”

“That’s important. It’s a fantastic show.” 

Nick glanced over at Louis’ sleeping form on the nearby couch, Harry next to him nuzzled into the warmth of Nick’s body. As the minutes on the clock ticked by, Harry was soon fast asleep on Nick’s shoulder. It was getting pretty late, and so Nick scooted himself off the couch and laid Harry down so he could stretch out on it. He found blankets for the two of them and covered them up warm, petting Louis’ hair and giving Harry a soft kiss on the cheek.

In the early morning hours, Louis crawled onto the opposing couch next to Harry, whispering softly, “Harry…wake up.” 

Harry felt like he was prying his eyes open, the tiny light from the kitchen beaming in and illuminating behind Louis so he almost seemed to be a ghost. Harry reached up and lovingly stroked his cheek, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

Louis leaned down and caught his lips in a soft kiss, eyelashes fluttering. Harry swore that his stomach still did flip-flops when Louis kissed him like that.  
“You want to go up to bed with Nick?”

“Mmm…no. I think I want to just stay here with you.”

“Oh. Alright then.” Louis happily wrapped his arms around Harry’s torso and nuzzled close, burying his nose in Harry’s curls. He smelled like his favourite shampoo, ‘calm ocean breeze’ or some shit they wrote on the bottle. It sounded weird but smelled really good, especially when coupled with the way Harry smelled all on his own. Warm and kind of musky. Sometimes Louis caught a whiff of that post-sex smell about him, wondered if he’d let Nick suck him off and pretended it was a secret. That’s all it made Louis want to do, and he would pull Harry somewhere private and sink to his knees for him. 

As Harry nodded off to sleep again, Louis carded hands through his hair, letting his fingers run over Harry’s arms and across his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoos. He paused, eyes falling on Harry’s face. Louis still remembered all too well the phone call from Nick, the fear in his voice, the way Harry had looked in that hospital bed, and even the aftermath when for the first week not even Louis could touch Harry without him panicking. When Harry was oddly clingy with Nick.  
But then…Nick had been there. 

Louis felt guilty about that sometimes. How he hadn’t gone with Harry that night, and if he had this probably never would’ve happened. But in turn, then none of this would’ve happened. His relationship with Harry was amazing now, Harry was out like he’d wanted to be, and they both had Nick. Nick Grimshaw was important to Louis’ life. 

“Huh.” Louis thought aloud, and chuckled to himself.

He then turned and curled himself around Harry, shutting his eyes to the dark.

~~~

The next morning, Nick woke to the feeling of someone tickling his nose and blowing softly on his face. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to name the culprit.  
“Louis….”

“Good morning Nicholas.”

Nick groaned and buried his face into his pillow, “Harold…tell your boyfriend to fuck off.”

“He’s your boyfriend too.” Harry chirped, happily sat the edge of the bed. 

“I’m breaking up with both of you and going back to sleep.”

“You’re so whiny.” Louis teased.

“Why are you in my bed Louis?” 

“You didn’t seem to mind last night.”

Nick frowned, “That’s not even a good joke. It doesn’t work with people you’re actually fucking. Oh my god, did I actually let Harry convince me to let you move in as well?”

“You wanted me here. You practically begged me.”

“You’re crazy Tomlinson.”

“At least I’m not the biggest twat at the BBC, Grimshaw.”

Harry’s eyes darted back and forth like he was watching a tennis match, the smile never fading from his lips as he watched the two men he loved the most playfully banter with each other, Louis trying to keep the grin off his face and Nick realizing this and just edging him on more and more. 

So maybe it was true. Maybe things did happen for a reason. Maybe every dark cloud did have a silver lining. And all those other cliché sayings people liked to throw around. Because right now, Harry thought his life couldn’t get any better.

“Hazza!”

Harry looked up just to get smacked in the head with a pillow, Louis giggling at him. He smirked, standing to grab Louis;, but instead he felt Nick’s hands on his waist and he was pulled down onto the bed practically in Nick’s lap, who wasted no time in starting to tickle him. 

“Stop!” Harry begged through his laughter, “You’re going to break me!”

“Yeah.” Louis replied, “But we’ll always be here to put you back together.”


End file.
